


Thirst Trap

by soffeon



Series: OsaAka Thirst Traps [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining Miya Osamu, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soffeon/pseuds/soffeon
Summary: Osamu takes his brother's advice and starts sending Akaashi Keiji thirst traps to move their flirting along. It works as well as he hopes.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Series: OsaAka Thirst Traps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051106
Comments: 10
Kudos: 210





	Thirst Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Been 5 years since I wrote anything so this should be rusty, but I'm in love with this pairing and I look forward to contributing more to the Osaaka nation. Originally posted on my [twt](https://twitter.com/soffeon/status/1334231185879273472?s=20).

Osamu knows he has gone from "that pretty fukurodani setter likes my onigiri so much I've never been this flattered" to "I want to make food for him and feed him for as long as he lets me" and yet he and Akaashi were still dancing around 'friends who share food pics with occasional selfies if the food in question called for it' and 'friends who slip flirty comments when properly inebriated after eating their way through the plethora of available cuisines around Tokyo'.

He knows he hasn't imagined all those times he caught Akaashi, holding a half-eaten onigiri, ogling his hands and his arms when the former setter would visit the Tokyo branch of Onigiri Miya. He might not know Akaashi the way Bokkun does, or their former teammate named Konoha, or maybe even that filthy rich gamer he heard Akaashi call, 'Kozume-san', but he's stared long enough at Akaashi to pick up on how that enchanting face would shift into a shy, adorable smile after hearing Osamu compliment him.

Osamu enjoys every bit of it, but it's not enough anymore.

Against his better judgment, he asks Atsumu how his twin upped his flirting with Sakusa. When Atsumu finishes cackling, he plucks his phone out of his gym shorts' pocket and waves it.

"Thirst traps," the blonde Miya says.

He rolls his eyes and resumes closing up the store, kicking Atsumu out along the way before heading back to his Tokyo apartment.

After a quick shower, he steps in front of the mirror with only a towel hanging off his waist and braces himself for the skincare routine Akaashi talked him into (it explains Akaashi's pristine skin, he tells himself). His brother's words suddenly echo in his head and he moves before he could second-guess himself. He hurries to his kitchen, dripping water on his path, and opens the container of cookies that Akaashi baked for him. Taking one out, he heads to his room and swipes his phone from his bed, unlocking it and tapping on the camera icon within seconds. He scrunches his face as he assesses himself, his short hair still damp, skin glistening from not having dried himself properly, and raises the cookie next to his mouth, biting into it.

He feels ridiculous as he angles the camera and settles for one where the photo would only capture his face, shoulders, the arm and hand holding up the cookie, and the half of his chest his arm wasn't covering. He snaps the selfie and instantly opens his LINE thread with Akaashi. He captions it with, "Late night craving :)" and hits send. As soon as the photo appears on their thread, his nerves finally hit him and he almost throws his phone but opts to place it on his dining table and finishes the rest of the cookie. His heart drops at the sound of a notification from his phone and he braces himself, washing his hands to stall time and get rid of the crumbs stuck to his fingers, and checks for a reply.

" _Looks delicious._ "

Delicious? Delicious as in, the cookie _he_ made for Osamu or delicious as in, Osamu _himself_? Akaashi's never been the boastful type and so his head continues to fuel him to think that maybe, _maybe_ Akaashi was referring to Osamu.

* * *

He spots Akaashi walking in Onigiri Miya the next evening, waving at the editor as Akaashi walks up to him.

"Hey there, 'Kaashi-kun," he greets him.

"Myaa-sam," Akaashi responds with a smile.

"Yer usual?" Osamu asks, his hands already busy to prepare Akaashi's order.

"Hmm. No, I think I'll have the spicy cucumber. I'm in the mood for something hot on my tongue tonight."

Osamu drops the rice ball he was shaping in his hand and stares at Akaashi, whose gaze was fixed on him. Osamu is rendered paralyzed under that hungry look in Akaashi's eyes, a look that dusts his cheeks red and Osamu chuckles to cover his panic.

"Sorry. Right, one spicy cucumber coming up," Osamu manages to say. "That all, 'Kaashi-kun?" he adds.

"It'll suffice... for now," Akaashi replies.

* * *

On a dull Tuesday morning, Osamu leisurely steps into his kitchen, enjoying a day-off clad in only his boxer-briefs. As he debates between having coffee or tea, an idea strikes and he grabs both jars and sets them on a coffee table he places in front of the full-length mirror he keeps in his living room. Standing behind the table and ignoring how premeditated it looks, he snaps a photo and frowns as he looks at the result. He hasn't noticed the obvious morning wood in his underwear from the adrenaline of taking the selfie for Akaashi until it was right there in front of him on his phone. He considers taking another but he stops himself. He likes to think he's not a vain man, he's convinced 'Tsumu took all of that with him in the womb, but he knows when he looks good and damn if that didn't show on the photo. His shame is further silenced by reminding himself that the point to all this was for Akaashi to see him in this light and he pulls up their message thread, adding "Coffee or tea?" as the caption and hits send.

His need for a morning beverage forgotten, he steps around the table and sits on his couch, anxiously waiting for an answer.

It comes after a few minutes while Osamu's scrolling through Akaashi's instagram and switches over to their thread.

" _Myaa-sam, I am currently at work._ "

Panic and guilt wash over him as he immediately types out an apology.

" _Fuck, sorry. Sorry, Akaashi, won't happen again._ " He hits send and starts typing again.

" _If you'll still drop by and have your usual dinner at my store tomorrow night, it'll be on the house. For the rest of the week, too._ "

Cursing Atsumu and himself, for listening to his idiot of a twin, he checks his phone again to see if Akaashi granted him some semblance of mercy to find nothing and he whines. He gets up and treads back to his bedroom, getting back under the covers with his appetite lost, deciding to sleep it off.

Much later, when he's washing the dishes he used for dinner, he hears his phone buzz with a message and he dries his hands before checking. His mood hadn't fared any better when he woke up earlier and he continued to sulk through his spoiled day-off.

It was as if the day's catastrophe had been a flicker of his imaginings on particularly terrible days when his phone reveals an image that would forever burn in his memory.

Akaashi was fully naked, posing tastefully in front of the cheval mirror in his bedroom, one hand holding what looked like a mug and the other his phone, legs bent sideways to cover his intimate areas, attached with the caption, "Tea. :)".

Staring a moment longer at the image, he saves it on his phone and pulls up Akaashi's contact to call.

It only rings once before Akaashi picks up.

"Myaa-sam?" Osamu hears from the other end.

"Kaashi? Fuck, I thought you were done with me," he ignores how much he sounds like he's whining but he spent the day thinking he could never hear Akaashi say his name again.

"I was merely frustrated from having to stay at work while I had no means to get back at you for that photo,” Akaashi confesses.

“Was it okay?” Osamu has to ask, running a hand through his hair. “I haven’t been reading this wrong, ‘Kaashi-kun?”

“As I’ve told you before, Myaa-sam, it was… delicious,” Akaashi admits.

“Ya liked it huh?” Osamu teases, a grin making its way to his face for the first time that day. Before Akaashi could answer, Osamu asks him, “Yer home early today. Didja have dinner?”

“No, as it happens, I hurried home so I could- uh, so I-” Akaashi stutters, the guise of assurance seemingly replaced by trepidation and Osamu found himself wanting to kiss Akaashi senseless.

“Let me cook for ya, ‘Kaashi,” Osamu says without thinking. “Can I? Can I come over?” Osamu’s quite sure Akaashi could hear the begging in his tone but he stopped caring the moment he had a view of Akaashi’s bare thighs and a peak of his ass.

“Myaa-sam,” Akaashi breathes out, “You are welcome to, though if I’m reading this right too, I don’t think there will be any eating done.”

“Oh ‘Kaashi, believe me,” Osamu says as he’s pulling his shoes on in haste, “there will be.”


End file.
